motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Story
''Toy Story is a 1995 American computer-animated comedy adventure film directed by John Lasseter, produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the first feature-length film produced by Pixar and the first computer-animated feature film. The film was followed by three sequels, ''Toy Story 2 on November 24, 1999, Toy Story 3 on June 18, 20, and Toy Story 4 on June 21, 2019. The film was released on November 22, 1995, and was re-released in 3-D on October 2, 2009 in the United States. Plot Woody Pride is a toy cowboy and the leader of a group of living toys living in the Davis household. Woody is the favorite toy of his owner, Andy. Andy and his family are moving to a new house a week before his birthday, and his mother allows him to have a week-early birthday party to which his friends bring him several presents. Among the presents is a Buzz Lightyear action figure. However, Woody and the other toys discover that Buzz believes himself to actually be a space ranger, and despite Woody's attempts to convince him he is a toy, he remains unsuccessful. Buzz soon begins to replace Woody as Andy's favorite toy, causing Woody to become jealous of him. After Andy decides to take Buzz to a restaurant, Pizza Planet, Woody attempts to knock Buzz behind a desk, but unintentionally knocks him out of the windows. One of the toys, Mr. Potato Head, accuses Woody of intentionally knocking Buzz out of the windows and rallies the other toys against him, but Andy arrives and takes Woody to Pizza Planet instead. Buzz secretly stows away on the car, and upon arriving at a gas station, attacks Woody and the two tumble out of the car. Andy accidentally leaves the two behind. Woody and Buzz hitch a ride on a Pizza Planet truck and try to reunite with Andy at the restaurant, but are instead taken away by Sid Phillips, Andy's next-door neighbor with a penchant for mutilating toys. At Sid's house, the two encounter Sid's mutant toys, the result of Sid experimenting and damaging them. Woody briefly tries to get Andy's toys to help him, but they refuse, believing he murdered Buzz. While trapped at Sid's house, Buzz discovers he is a toy instead of an actual space ranger. Buzz's arm is disconnected after failing to escape through the window, but Woody discovers the mutant toys' true demeanor when they re-connect his arm. Sid takes Buzz into the backward and ties him to a rocket, preparing to launch it into the sky and obliterate Buzz. However, Woody and the mutant toys confront Sid, terrorizing him. Sid retreats back into the house while Woody and Buzz follow Andy's car, which is heading for their new house. They miss the car but Woody manages to enter the truck carrying the other toys. However, the other toys attack Woody and throw him out. Using an RC car, Woody and Buzz drive after the truck as the other toys realize Buzz to be alive. Woody uses the rocket attached to Buzz to launch them into the sky, throwing RC into the truck before landing in Andy's car. At Andy's new house, Woody and Buzz have become best friends, and the toys discover that Andy has gotten a dog, much to Woody and Buzz's horror. Cast *Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody, a cowboy doll. *Timn Allen as Buzz Lightyear, a Space Ranger action figure. *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head, a potato head toy. *Jim Varney as Slinky Dog, a Slinky toy. *Wallace Shawn as Rex, a toy Tyrannosaurus. *John Ratzenberger as Hamm, a plastic piggy bank. *Annie Potts as Bo Peep, a porcelain figurine. *John Morris as Andy Davis, Woody's owner. *Erik von Detten as Sidney Phillips, Andy's neighbor. *Laurie Metcalf as Mrs. Davis, Andy's mother. *R. Lee Ermey as Sergeant, a military toy. *Sarah Freeman as Hannah Phillips, Sid's younger sister. Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Children and family films Category:G-rated films Category:Fantasy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:1995 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1990s films